


Your Clothes

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, NSFW, No Plot, Smut, little but of fluff, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe notices Madison is where her clothes





	Your Clothes

Zoe stared at Madison scrolled through her Instagram feed. They lay in bed next to each other having had a long day at the academy. Madison could feel her girlfriend’s eyes on her as she double tapped on picture every now and then. “Ya know babe, you just saw me and it’s not like I’m going anywhere so I’m not sure why you’re staring at me.”

Zoe shook her head slightly and grinned shyly. “Sorry I just… You look so beautiful right now.”

Madison looked over at her blushing slightly. “Thanks but what’s so special about right now?”

“No, like… It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

Looking down Madison realized she was wearing one of Zoe’s old t-shirts over her underwear. She chuckled and looked back up at her girlfriend. “Seriously Zo? We’ve been dating for a year.”

“I know but I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear something of mine before,” explained Zoe. “It just kinda hot…”

Madison raised an eyebrow with a sly grin playing on her lips. “Hot huh?” She put her phone down on the bedside table before moving over Zoe. She straddled her and brushed the hair from her girlfriend’s face. “How about this? Is this nice and hot?”

Zoe shuddered as Madison rolled her hips slightly against her lap. “Yeah,” she replied breathlessly. “Now how about I see you out of my shirt?”

Madison snickered. “Not so fast babe. You go first.”

Zoe wasted no time in removing her shirt, which revealed her bare breasts. She threw the shirt on the floor.

Leaning forward Madison claimed Zoe’s lips and began to play with her pert nipples. She felt her girlfriend moan into her mouth. Madison grinned triumphantly.

As they kissed Zoe helped Madison out of the shirt she had been wearing. Zoe then began to suck on the nipples that we almost exactly eye level with her. Then it was Madison’s turn to moan.

“Hot enough for you babe?” Zoe breathed against Madison’s breasts.

“Oh shut up and fuck me.”

“My pleasure,” Zoe said rolling them so that she was on top. She slid down her girlfriend’s body and grabbed Madison’s underwear with her teeth. Zoe removed them sliding them down her legs and then tossing then behind her. Then she dove down into Madison’s folds. She lapped at the already wet pussy like she was starving.

“Oh yes,” moaned Madison. “Oh god yes.”

Zoe then slipped two fingers into Madison’s throbbing cunt. She started out slow and then sped up. This caused her girlfriend’s body to shake and tremble.

“Oh god Zoe,” Madison cried playing with her own nipples.

But Zoe pulled away leaving Madison whining with want. She sat up slipping her own panties off. Then after maneuvering their legs she pressed her pussy against Madison’s and began to grind hard. This caused them both to moan and whimper. Zoe began to chant Madison’s name like it was a spell she was performing.

Madison moved her hips too so that the friction was even more intense. She was the first to cum. She called at Zoe’s name and shuddered. Then she flipped Zoe onto her back. “Your turn.”

She pulled Zoe’s wet pussy up to her mouth and began to suck at her clit. Zoe practically screamed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she said loudly. Soon she was cumming. Madison held her body as it shook with pleasure.

“That’s right babe,” Madison whispered. “Let go.”

Zoe panted as Madison released her and fell back onto her side of the bed. They both lay there trying to catch their breath. Finally, Madison spoke. “I need to wear your clothes more often.” The two giggled and then snuggled into each other’s naked bodies.


End file.
